


Сигареты

by LeeLana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: по мотивам заявки "Илья курит. Наполеон смотрит"
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 32





	Сигареты

Илья курит спокойно, неторопливо, хотя времени мало. Сложил руки на перилах и дымит. Небрежно сжимает сигарету губами, выдыхает дым носом и, кажется, получает от процесса не очень много удовольствия. Словно курение для него просто привычка, как привычка носить кепки, глядеть исподлобья и заводиться от шуточек Наполеона.   
Соло его понимает – ему тоже хочется сделать что-нибудь до боли знакомое после известия, что они опять работают вместе и зовутся АНКЛ. 

В этот раз Илья курит короткими быстрыми затяжками, глотая дым, как будто хочет надышаться им и забыть себя. Мнет сигарету пальцами, держа ее щепотью. Соло помнит, что так курили моряки в портах и солдаты на войне. Докурив до середины, Курякин роняет окурок и давит его каблуком. Смотрит на Соло: что, вперед? Наполеон сглатывает – идти под пули без оружия страшно, но и здесь оставаться нельзя, скоро все рванет – и кивает.   
После он помнит только сухую траву под ногами да тяжелое дыхание Ильи за спиной.   
После ему хочется пойти в ближайшую церковь и поставить кучу свечек всем святым, которые уберегли их.   
После ему хочется напиться, чтобы все забыть, и споить Илью, чтобы опять стал похож на человека. 

Сигарета вся в пятнах от окровавленных пальцев. Илья забирает ее у Наполеона, сует себе в рот, поправляет его руку на своем плече, обхватывает его сильнее и тащит дальше. Дым от сигареты вьется над головой Соло, он чувствует, как волосы пропитываются ядреным запахом, от которого кружится голова, все плывет перед глазами и мутит. Когда он хочет попросить Курякина остановиться хоть на мгновение – раненая нога уже давно онемела, а здоровая скоро отвалится – тот дает ему дотлевающий окурок, касаясь губ мозолистыми пальцами. Соло сжимает губы – не могу, не хочу, Илья затягивается сам, в последний раз, рвано выдыхая дым и закашливаясь так, что выступают слезы.   
Соло больше никогда не будет курить эту дрянь, пусть это любимые сигареты Ильи. И ему не позволит. У них достаточно других способов убить себя.

Соло сжимает пачку курякинских сигарет, вспоминает противный запах, свое обещание никогда их не курить и все-таки достает одну. А потом еще одну, еще, еще – оставляя к утру всего пару штук.   
Он не в отчаянии, нет. Он просто курит за Илью, которого врачи сейчас вытаскивают с того света.

Соло на цыпочках заходит в больничную палату и сразу же натыкается на мутный от боли и лекарств взгляд Ильи. И только потом рассматривает его самого – забинтованного, загипсованного до кончиков пальцев, бледного до прозрачности, с ввалившимися щеками и испариной на лбу. Курякин шепчет:  
– Сигареты?   
– Тебе нельзя, – Соло с сожалением качает головой, он давно уже выяснил, что курение для Ильи не вредная привычка, а жизненная необходимость.   
– Нельзя.   
Курякин вздыхает, отводя глаза, и Соло решает, что курево заменит ему успокоительное, которое прописал доктор. Поэтому он достает из пачки сигарету, прикуривает и осторожно вставляет ее в уголок рта Илье. Тот, блаженно прикрыв глаза, успевает сделать три затяжки, почти не глотая дым, как Соло забирает ее и выкидывает в форточку.   
– Больше не принесу, – предупреждает он от двери.   
– Ладно. Но ты сам-то…  
– Приду.

Соло присаживается на какой-то ящик возле палатки Уэверли и глотает из фляжки воду, глядя на окурки под ногами. Их спецгруппа вернулась с зачистки на час позже оговоренного, потому что информация оказалась неточной. Старший идет ругаться с шефом, Наполеон бережет уши и нервы и потому ждет снаружи машину, которая отвезет его домой.   
От Уэверли выходит Илья, пропахший порохом и своими ужасными сигаретами, сжимает его плечи и внимательно осматривает.   
– Почему так долго? – хрипит он.   
– Тебя с нами не было. – В каждой шутке – доля шутки. Они ввязались в рукопашную, и Курякин там точно не помешал бы. – Ты почему еще здесь?  
Тот дергает уголками губ, забирает у него фляжку и жадно пьет, после чего присаживается на землю, роняя голову на грудь и кладя локти на колени.   
Час. Илья ждал его час.  
Соло мочит платок и осторожно вытирает его разбитые в кровь пальцы. 

– У нас есть право на последнее желание?  
Наемник похабно ухмыляется, швыряет им пачку и зажигалку и уходит, запирая за собой засов.   
– Я бы предпочел выпивку, – говорит Соло. – Но так тоже сойдет.   
Наполеон подбирает подачку и хмыкает – в пачке всего одна сигарета. Он присаживается рядом с Курякиным, закуривает, делает несколько затяжек и протягивает ее Илье. Тот, погруженный в себя, не замечает, пальцы у него подрагивают, на виске бьется венка. У Соло же надежда еще не умерла, нужно придумать что-нибудь, и лучше бы вдвоем, один он просто не может.   
Наполеон пускает дым Илье в лицо, молясь про себя – ну же, курение тебя всегда успокаивало, приводило в себя, очнись же! Тот не реагирует, и Соло чуть нажимает ему на челюсть, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и выдыхает туда сизый дым. Курякин глотает, вздрагивает, долго смотрит на дымящего ему в губы Наполеона, а потом наклоняется и осторожно целует.   
Он еще успевает ответить, прежде чем в камеру бросают дымовую шашку. Из-за дыма ничего не видно, даже хрипящего рядом Илью, касающегося его ладонью. Соло кашляет своими легкими, про себя проклиная садистов, которые пожалели для них пули и быстрой смерти. А потом все мысли теряются, уступая место белой, как сигаретный дым, пустоте. 

Когда он открывает глаза, оказывается, что он все еще жив. Лежит на земле под раскидистым деревом головой на коленях Ильи. Тот катает незажженную сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой и смотрит на него. Не дожидаясь вопроса, он говорит сорванным голосом:  
– Док запретил. Сказал, что я и так надышался газом, сегодня ничем больше травить себя нельзя, иначе сдохну. А ты тут уже полчаса в себя не приходишь.   
Он выплевывает сигарету и закрывает глаза. Соло с трудом поднимает руку, касается его лица, ведет от виска к сжатому в полоску рту, прижимает палец к губам и с трудом шепчет, потому что легкие горят огнем:  
– Правильно док говорит. А ты зря переживал, что я не вернусь, мы же только начали.  
Илья кивает и гладит его по щеке. 

Соло почти ждет, что Илья достанет пачку своих сигарет и будет курить, пуская дым тонкой струйкой. Но тот, уже с закрытыми глазами, взбивает подушку и тянет на себя одеяло. Безуспешно, потому что Наполеон, лежащий поверх него, слишком тяжелый. Курякин бурчит, утыкается лицом в подушку и засыпает так.   
Соло нехотя приподнимается, вытаскивает из-под себя одеяло и накидывает его на Илью. Нестерпимо хочется поцеловать его в мокрую макушку, шрам на плече или расслабленную ладонь, но Наполеон сдерживается. Курякина жаль будить, тот и так вымотался. Пусть спит.  
А сигареты, если что, они выкурят с утра.   
Хотя Илья, кажется, теперь предпочитает другой способ расслабляться.


End file.
